Senshi's Surprise! The Devil Spawn Pirates Captured?
The New World, Marine Base Hell was taking form at a small Marine base in the New World. The Devil Spawns were attacking nonstop, taking down the Marines, destroying weapons, and capturing the Marine Base Captain. Burakku: '''East Wing set. '''Victoria: '''West Wing ready. '''Suna: '''North Wing secure. '''Valkerie: South wing ready to party. Rex brought a marine Den Den Mushi to Senshi. Rex: 'Are you sure about this? '''Senshi: '''I'm sure. ''She picked up the Den Den Mushi and dialed a number. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ ''Baloop Baloop Baloop Baloop '' At another Marine Base in the New World, far away, a view of a much bigger base than the one the Devil Sprawn Pirates invaded, Mizumau Aoka is seen practicing her marksmanship along others in a target practice room. Aoka's stationary target (a large sheet of paper displaying a person's shadow) has only one hole in its head but she has used all of her bullets except one at the time which indicates that she perfectly aimed at the head this whole time. 'Aoka: '''Whew! My aim is good as ever!...Oh yeah,.... ''Aoka shoots at the target's crotch which seems to cause the rest of the Marines in the room to be tensed since they are all males. In Captain Mizumau Aoka's office that is next door to the target practice room, her den den mushi started to ring. As soon as Aoka heard her mushi ring, she ran out of the target practice room and entered her office. Her subordinate picked it up and has a confused expression as she finds it odd that a small Marine base that's not even in their sector would be calling her superior. '''Aoka: '''Who is it, Lientenant Pinkku? '''Pinkku: I don't know, Madam. This person wouldn't say her name but demands to speak to you. Do you know her? Aoka takes the reciever and answers Aoka:' ''Hello.This is Captain Mizumau Aoka. How can I be of service? ''A familiar voice from not too long ago spoke from the other end. Senshi: 'Hello Aoka. ''Aoka sat up and tensed. Her wounds from the Skyline War still hadn't healed. And now, the pirate scum responsible for her injuries had the gaul to call her. 'Aoka: '''How dare you call me as if you are familar with me! How did you get this number, you b... '''Senshi: '''Temper! Temper! How's your wound? '''Aoka: '''Grrrrrrr!!! ''Aoka is about to slam the reciever to the ground until.... 'Senshi: '''I suggest you don't hang up on me. The lives of an entire Marine base are on the line. ''Aoka's temper flared up even more. 'Aoka:.........'What do you want? '''Senshi: '''You. Bring as many Marines as you want. I don't care. Just come to these coordinates within the next three days. If you don't come, I slowly get angrier, and you know what happens when I get angry. '''Aoka: What? you explode again, Sea trash?!!! Even though I would like that.....Grrrrr. I guess I have no choice.....I'll be there. And this time, you will be executed by my hands! PIRATE SCUM!!! Senshi: 'Just be here okay? Don't be late. *katcha* ''Aoka hung up the Den Den Mushi and screams out of anger which scares the c**p out of her subordinate Pinkku. ''Pinkku thinking: Sigh! I really hate it when she gets bad news! I need to learn to put on my ear plugs before she sceams again.'' '''Aoka: ARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Afterwards, Aoka immediately called her superior, Commodore Reddo. Aoka: '''Commodore Reddo! I need 3 fleets of Marines, STAT! I just recieved a call from Captain of the Devil Spawn Pirates, Roronoa Senshi! She has took over a Marine Base and took the entire base hostage! I have recieved the coordinate of the base and need your approval, sir! We need to bring that Pirate Scum to JUSTICE!!!! '''Reddo: '''Whoa! Whoa! Take a chill pill! I understand that you want to save your comrades but don't scream into the phone! Man, I wonder if your future husband would become deaf because of you. '''Aoka:......What was that, Commodore Reddo?'' (angry tone)'' CLICK! '''Aoka clicking her pistol which Reddo can definitely hear. Commodore Reddo becoming nervous from the sound of her gun. '''Reddo: '''Nothing! Do whatever you want! '''Aoka: '''Thank you Commodore Reddo (innocent overly kind tone) '''Reddo: '''Make sure you kick their ass '''Aoka: I alway do sir, Aoka out Aoka hangs up den den mushi. Scenes changes to Commodore Reddo hanging up the phone. Reddo: 'Good Grief! She reminds me of my wife! '''Gureen: '''Mine too, sir! ''Scene changes back to Aoka '''Aoka: Pinkku, give the order to group AB, MV, and OP to come with me. We got some pirates to deal with. Pinkku: Yes, sir! Pinkku runs out of the room to get to the other Mushi that broadcasts to the entire Marines Base to give out Aoka's orders. Aoka opened her closet and sees clothes she handily pick herself that is suitable for combat and yet fashionable at the same time. Aoka has long black hair and cold blue eyes. She is usually seen wearing a purple outfit instead of her Marine uniform. After she changes, she comes out of office wearing a purple tanktop with black pants with a colorful mantis shrimp as a design on its left side. She still is holding her Marine coat in her hands. Aoka then puts on the Marine Coat on while she was talking. Aoka: 'This time, Senshi. I will sure that I shoot your brains out! ''As she walks away, a view of the back of her Marine coat is seen. It reads Justice in kanji, ''正義. _________________________________________________________________________________________ ''It took Aoka and her fleet of Marines only two days to reach the base. When she arrived, Senshi was standing on the beach as if she was waiting for her to arrive. Aoka jumped off the ship and landed in front of Senshi. '''Division AB Commander Oranji: '''Wait, Captain Aoka! It might be a trap! We're coming down too! '''Division MV Commander Reie: Men, battle formation seagull! Get to land now! NOW! NOW! Division OP Commander Giniro: Hold it Commander Oranji and Reie! Captain is telling us to hold our fire. Aoka gives a signal to her subordinates to stand down. Aoka: Don't worry. This pirate is not the kind to resort to that kind of stuff...at least...not yet. Aoka: 'I'm here like you demanded. Now release the hostages or else, Bitch! ''Senshi looked at Aoka as a smile crossed her face. 'Senshi: '''What hostages? ''Aoka glared at the girl angrily, then she grabbed her by her collar, lifting her off the ground. She practically screamed. 'Aoka: '''You told me you were holding this base hostage! Now RELEASE THEM!!!!! or are you going back on your words, sea lice?! '''Senshi: '''How can I hold a base hostage..... if the base doesn't exist? '''Aoka: '''Pirate Scum! What are you- ''Senshi waved her hand and the marine base dispersed into air. Instead, the remains of a smaller Marine Base has plants grown all over which indicates that it has been abandoned for a long time and looks like it is about to collapse from old age. 'Aoka: '''What the? What BullS#*** is this! ''Aoka throws Senshi to the ground and takes out her pistol with her right hand and aims at Senshi's as close range. '''Aoka: '''TELL ME WHAT YOU DID, PIRATE SCUM!!! OR ELSE I'LL PUT A HOLE IN YOUR HEAD!!! ''CLICK! Senshi simply raises her hands and continues smiling. Senshi: 'Yes, there was a marine base here 12 years ago. '''Aoka: '''What? '''Senshi: '''A major attack destroyed the base and it has been abandoned for years. Thanks to the help of my friends, we recreated it and faked signs of battle just in case. My friends are all at the remains of the building if you want them. I have ordered them not to fight so they won't resist you or your subordinates. ''Aoka speaks with a confused look. '''Aoka: I don't get what you are saying. You mean to tell me that you filthy warthogs go through all the trouble to lure us to island so you can surrender to us? Senshi: 'That's about right. '''Aoka: '''I smell a rat! A big disgusting rat named Senshi! Something is up! What kind of fool do you think I am? '''Senshi: '''What? Never seen a pirate surrender to the Marine before? And to answer to your last question.....You really don't want to know my answer to that. ''Senshi gave out a big grin on her face '''Aoka: GRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!! POW! Aoka gets angry and punches Senshi in the face which sents her flying away a quarter of a mile. Senshi gets back up and mutters: 'Ow. ''Aoka gives out the signal for her fleet to invade the island and to arrest the Devil Spawn Pirates in the remains of the Marine Base. Aoka shoots at Senshi many times which Senshi dodges. 'Senshi: '''Whoa! Hey! Cut it out! This is not how you treat people who raised the white flag! Peace, girl! '''Aoka: '''So not sorry about that! Tell me what you're up to! I got plenty of bullets to make you talk! '''Senshi: '''After our last battle, I found something that belongs to you. I thought you would like it back. I knew you wouldn't just come at the word of a pirate so I set up something that would make you come. ''Aoka keeps on shooting which Senshi keeps dodging as if she is dancing. BANG! BANG! BANG!......etc. '''Aoka: Is that so? I lost something? What a troublesome pirate you are! You could have just hand it to the Marines if you wanted to be so nice to me! Oh well, at least I use you as target practice! Senshi: Hey! Stop shooting at me! Or else, I will really have to fight you seriously! Aoka: '''And that is a threat how? You were lucky last time but you had help! '''Senshi: THAT'S IT! ENOUGH OF THIS! CODE WHITE!!! Aoka: F***!!! A white light engulfs the beach that Aoka and Senshi were on. ________________________________________________________________________________________ '' ''At the remains of the Marine Base, where the rest of the Devil Sprawn Pirates are currently waiting, the Marine Fleets AB, MV, and OP are just outside of the base as the Commanders are communicating with each other with den den mushi to plan their course of attack. Oranji: '''Okay, Commander Reie and Giniro! I got East Wing! '''Reie: Roger! I got West Wing! Giniro: Wait! What about Gold Roger? Reie: No! You idiot! I meant Roger as in "Yeah, I got your message!". Giniro: Oh.....I'm still new at this! Well I got North Wing! Oranji: '''That's okay! Now! Move in! MOVE! MOVE! MOVE! '''Reie: '''Whoa! Easy there bud! This building is very old! It looks like it would collapse on us if we rush in like that! Besides, with our sheer number, the Devil Spawn Pirates can easily hear us coming and spring a trap against us! '''Oranji: You got a good point there, Commander. Giniro: '''Wait a minute! If this building is about to collapse, why don't we just use small explosives to cause the Marine Base to collapse onto itself while crushing the Pirates within at the same time? '''Oranji: Oooo, there's a good idea you have there, Newbie! No wonder why you were promoted to Commander! Giniro: Thank you, Comm..... Reie: Hey! Commanders! If you want to keep your job, stop chatting! As for your idea, Giniro, it's a really good idea but we are ordered to capture them alive! Now if you guys done gossiping, let's move in! Oranji: '''Yes sir! '''Giniro: '''Roger? You don't mean... '''Oranji: Just move! And just as I thought you were about to impress me! Reie: Just be careful, comrades! Scenes of Marines with the Commanders leading the attacks as they proceed with caution as they try to detect any traps in the small Marine Base. Since they haven't seen a single pirate in the North, East, and West Wings of the base, they all advanced to the center of the base. All 3 fleets reached the northern, eastern, and western doors of the central dining room. Commander Reie gave a hand signal to his half of his troops to cover the southern door. Then Commander Reie gives out the command on the den den mushi to break into the room as they are sure that the Devil Spawn Pirates are inside the central dining room. It looked as if they were playing a game of poker. All of their weapons were piled up on the opposite end of the room. Reie, Oranji, Giniro: '''Freeze! You are under arrest by order of the World Government. Surrender now or else, we will be forced to attack in self-defense! Now put your hands and... '''Burraku: Okay, We surrender! The Devil Spawns set the cards down and all raised there hands. Rei looked up, nodded, then went back to his nap. Reie, Oranji, Giniro: '''....What? That was too easy! '''Vearth: '''I'm waving the white flag! You marines want us to make our surrender more obvious? '''Victoria: Sigh, hey, you marines! What took you guys so long? I mean we were waiting for you for like forever! Rex: Yeah! I almost sleep myself to death! Valkerie: '''You mean bored yourself to death. '''Rex: Same thing! Reie:.....Well, if only all Pirates are like this! Oranji: Hmph! I was hoping that they put up a fight! Ginrio: Men! Handcuff them! Make sure that you use the seastone handcuffs! Marines: 'Yes Sir! ''The Devil Spawn Pirate are in the progress of being handcuffed by the Marines. '''Sharpshooter: '''Not so tight! '''Rex: I wonder how Senshi is doing? I doubt Aoka won't try to kill her. _________________________________________________________________________________________ BANG BANG BANG!!!! Aoka shot at the bright light emitting from Senshi. She is shooting at her with two pistols like a blind person and misses. Senshi: 'If you quit shooting at me, I'll go green and surrender. If you don't, I'll explode. This time, you won't survive. '''Aoka: '''So you still won't tell me what you are hiding, huh? ''Aoka closes her eyes and throws away her pistols. '''Senshi: Hmmm? What? You finally are listening to reason and accept the fact that I surrender? Aoka: '''No, you know ever since we first met. You surprised me when you use Soru but that didn't work on me the second time. '''Senshi: So what you are saying? That using Soru is completely useless against you? Aoka: No, that's not my point. My point is that using something twice against me won't work again. Aoka taking out two new pistols that looks much more better and a bigger than her old ones. Senshi becoming a little nervous from Aoka's last statement. Senshi: 'So tell me....which one of my techniques won't work against you? ''Aoka then aims her new pistol in her right hand at Senshi 'Aoka: '''The one you're using right now. '''Senshi: '''What? ''Aoka pulls the trigger of her gun. ''BANG!'' '''Senshi: Useless! You can't hit me if you can't se... Senshi gets a image of herself getting in the arm by Aoka's bullet. In response, Senshi dodges the bullet with hair-length distance from it barely in time and recieved a scratch instead from the surrounding air current from the buillet. Senshi: 'What the? How did you...? ''Aoka still has her eyes closed and shoots at Senshi 4 more times. Senshi recieves 4 more visions and receives 4 more scratches afterwards. '''Aoka: It's simple, really, Sea Monkey! Ever since you try to blind me with that attack or code, whatever back then at G-0. I learned to aim at my targets even moving ones with my eyes closed. The only reason that I didn't hit you sooner is to trick you but I guess you were too skilled to be shot that easily. Senshi:...... Aoka: Oh yeah, like these new pistols? These are better than the ones I threw away. Now I hit my targets with bullets of faster velocity. Now spill it or else you really make the phrase, "Dead men tells no tale" come true soon. So what are you hiding other than how really ugly you are within, Fish Crum! ''Senshi's Thoughts: ''Not good. I better tell her before this gets too serious. Senshi goes green and holds her hands up in the air. Senshi: '''Down in the brig of my ship, there is a secret room. In that room, i have the thing that belongs to you. If you want it, I'll show you. '''Aoka: '''Like hell I trust you! Pirate Scum! '''Senshi: '''Argh....Tell you what. How about you throw a seastone net all over me and then put a seastone handcuffs on me. Then will you trust me and allow me to show you what you have lost? '''Aoka:......Don't know what you are trying to pull but it is odd that you aren't fighting back......I never trust pirates but if that is what you desire, fine! Aoka throws a seastone net on Senshi rendering her devil fruit powers useless and drains her of her body strength. Then Aoka walked closer to handcuff Senshi with seastone cuffs reinforced with chains and threw the seastone net off of her. Aoka pushes Senshi towards the Devil Spawn Pirate's ship as she hold the chain to Senshi's handcuffs Aoka: 'If you DARE try anything funny,. ''Aoka puts a gun to Senshi's temple. '''Aoka: I will blow your tiny brain out! Sea Scum! Senshi: 'Despite what you might think about me, I'm not trying anything. ''The two walked on board and down deeper into the ship. When they arrived at the brig, Senshi opened one of the doors and walked in. Then she pulled out a section of the wall to reveil a secret room. '''Aoka: How nice! You have a secret room! What? You want to show off how actually clever you are? Senshi: Just shut up and come in! Senshi leads Aoka inside the secret room. Aoka slowly searches the room with caution as she still distrusts Senshi, her enemy. Aoka: What? I don't see anything but....what? It...can't be! A small girl with white hair is hiding behind a crate. Shiroka: 'Master, who's there? Who is this? '''Senshi: '''Shiroka, this is Captain Mizumau Aoka of the Marines. It took a few days, but I kept my promise to you. ''The girl slowly came out from behind the crate. She looked Aoka up and down. Then her eyes teared up. '''Shiroka: Big Sis, is it really you? Aoka: 'Shiro? Why are you..? You're alive? I thought you're d... ''Shiroka runs towards Shiroka and hugs her with her tears overflowing with happiness. '''Shiroka: I never thought I would see you again! Aoka: Me too! The Mizimau sisters embrace each other tight without letting go for 5 minutes. Each of them wanted to be sure that this meeting to be true and not a dream. When they finally released eachother, Shiroka looked over at Senshi, who was seated on a crate near the opening. 'Shiroka: '''Thank you. I never would have escaped slavery without you. ''Senshi, still handcuffed, shrugged. 'Senshi: '''It was nothing. ''Then she stood up and nodded to Aoka. '''Senshi: '''You should probably take me to Impel Down now. Category:Stories Category:Roronoa Senshi Category:FoolishMortalFOOL Category:Devil Spawn Pirates